The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time with a Twist
by YoungLinkZeldaFan123
Summary: New story! Yay! Anyway, this is the story of Ocarina of Time, but with a twist to it. Everything goes normal until Link meets up with Ganondorf for the first time and that's when the twist happens. What's the twist? Read to find out. Rated T, just to be safe. Not too sure what to rate it. Review positively, please!


**Disclaimer: New series! Yay! ^_^ Well, it's not really a series, it's just going to be one, maybe two stories tops! Forgive me for not writing sooner, I haven't been well lately. I'm still not well, but I feel fine enough to write. So, I'm writing! Yay! I hope you enjoy! ^_^ Read and positive reviews, please! Oh, and I don't own The Legend of Zelda or its characters. Although, I wish I did... But I don't... Nintendo does... Darn you, Nintendo! ): Now, on with the story! **

**The**

**Legend **

**of **

**Zelda: **

**Ocarina **

**of Time**

**with a Twist**

**Chapter 1: Where's Zelda?**

"We finally got the Spiritual Stone of Water, Navi! Now, we can go tell Zelda!" said the cute, young boy, clad in green, Link, excitedly. "Great, Link!" said the cute, little, blue fairy, Navi, excitedly. The two ran toward Hyrule Castle Town to tell the young, beautiful Princess Zelda, the good news. They were getting closer to Hyrule Castle Town when all of a sudden, dark storm clouds appeared above the beautiful land of Hyrule. "That's strange, I've never seen clouds like that in Hyrule... I mean, it's rained, but it's never gotten dark and gloomy like this..." said Link to Navi, confused. "Yeah, that is strange..." replied Navi, confused, as well. "What's also strange is that the drawbridge isn't open and it's daytime..." said Link to Navi, confused. "Yeah, strange..." replied Navi, confused.

Suddenly, the drawbridge opened and a white horse, carrying Princess Zelda and Zelda's Sheikah nursemaid, Impa, ran away from the direction of Hyrule Castle Town. Link moved out of the way of the horse before he got trampled by it. Zelda then, noticed Link and Navi and Zelda threw the Ocarina of Time at him, but it landed in the moat. Suddenly, a tall, greenish man with red hair, on a black horse appeared from the direction of Hyrule Castle Town. Link gasped when he saw the strange looking man. Link then thought, "I've seen him before... I saw him in my nightmare and also at Zelda's castle a few days ago..." The strange man then said, "Arrrrgh! I lost her!" The strange man then, looked from the direction of where the white horse ran, to Link and said, "You, over there! Little kid! You must have seen the white horse gallop past just now... Which way did it go?! Answer me!" Link didn't answer. Link instead, took a step back and pulled out his little Kokiri sword and shield and stared at the strange man. The strange man then said, "So, you think you can protect them from me... You've got guts, Kid."

The strange man then said, "Heh heh heh... You want a piece of me?! Very funny! I like your attitude!" The strange man then, held out his hand and a magical fiery ball formed in his hand. He then, shot it at Link. It hit Link, which made him yell in pain, and he flew to the ground. When he landed, the strange man used his powers to pick up the boy and bring him to himelf. He then, grabbed Link by his shirt and pulled him closer to him. The strange man then, grabbed Link's little Kokiri sword out of Link's hand and threw it on the ground. The strange man then, grabbed Link's little Kokiri shield and threw it on the ground, also. Link tried to squirm out of the strange man's grasp, but he couldn't. Link then shouted, "Let me go!" The strange man then, grabbed Link's cheeks with his free hand, which made Link grunt in pain, the strange man then demanded, "Tell me where they went and I'll let you go!" Link then, managed to say, "Never!"

The strange man then, let go of Link's cheeks. The strange man then, put his free hand towards Link's face and some blue, smoke-like substance came out. Link looked at the blue smoke-like substance with a bit of fear and it hit Link in the face and a moment later, Link lost consciousness. And the last thing that Link heard was Navi yelling with fear, "Link!"

**Chapter 2: Where Am I?**

When Link woke up, he found himself in a dark room, lying on a cold, hard floor. He felt that his arms were chained behind his back. Link tried to sit up, and when he managed to sit up, he noticed that the chains that were around his wrists, were also attached to the wall. He also noticed that his ankles were chained together, too. Link sighed and wondered, "Where's Navi? And where am I?" He silently called out, "Navi? Navi?..." But there was no answer. "I have to get out of here. Maybe one of my items will help me." Link thought. Link then thought, "But my belt pouch feels kinda empty, though." Link sighed again and thought, "How am I going to get out of here? I need to get out of here. That strange man, could find the Ocarina of Time sooner than later and he already has the three Spiritual Stones." Link bowed his head. He wondered, "Where's Zelda and Impa? Are they OK?"

Link quickly looked up when he heard heavy footsteps coming toward the room he was being kept in. Link then heard what he thought was a set of keys and he heard the door being unlocked and the squeaky door opened. A light came in, when the door opened. And in came a tall figure. When the figure came closer to Link, Link noticed that it was the strange man. The strange man then said, "Your awake. It's about time." Link looked away from the strange man. The strange man then, knelt down in front of Link and he gently grabbed the boy's chin and made Link face him. Link gave him a plain look. The strange man then said gently, "I'll let you go, if you tell me where Princess Zelda went." Link then said, "I don't know."

The strange man's grip on Link's chin, suddenly tightened, which made Link grunt in pain and squeeze his eyes shut, and the strange man's voice got a little angrier and he said, "Tell me now, Little boy and I won't have to harm you." Link raised his voice and said, "No! I don't know!" The strange man then, let go of Link's chin and slapped Link across the face, which made Link yelp in pain and he opened his eyes. Link then, looked at the strange man with fear. The strange man then, grabbed Link's neck and lifted him up and put him against the wall, which made Link hit his head, which made Link cry out in pain. The strange man then said angrily, "I'll let you go if you just tell me!" The strange man was squeezing Link's neck and he could barely breathe. Link was trying to say, "I can't... breathe..." The strange man then, dropped Link on the floor and Link was coughing and trying to get air into his lungs. The strange man walked back and forth in front of Link, the strange man then said, "Allow me to introduce myself... I'm Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo... and who might you be?"

Link was still breathing heavily when he managed to say, "L... Link..." Ganondorf then said, "Oh, that's a nice name." Link tried to sit up and he succeeded. Ganondorf then said, "I'll give you one last chance to tell me where the Princess is." Link then said, "I'll never tell you because I don't know and even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you." Ganondorf then asked, "Why is she so important to you?" Link answered, "Because I'm suppose to protect her... from... you..." Ganondorf's eyes then, widened with excitement and he said, "So... your the Hero of Time, huh? Wow... It was a wonder why you weren't so scared of me at first because you have the Triforce of Courage, but I can see that you're scared of me now. I can see it in your eyes. I'm going to scare you to death until you tell me where Princess Zelda is." Link then, sat up straighter and said, "I'm not afraid of you, Ganondorf. And you'll never scare me. And for the last time, I don't know where Zelda is!" "I'm sure she told you, I saw you with her at the castle. She had to of told you where she was going to go, when I would come after her." said Ganondorf. "Well, she didn't." said Link. "Alright, then." said Ganondorf. "If you want to free your little, blue fairy, then you'll tell me." Ganondorf threatened, as he pulled out a jar that had Navi in it. She was banging on the glass, trying to say something to Link, but the glass was sound proof. "Navi!" cried Link. "Oh, so that's what this little fairy's name is... Navi. Nice name." Ganondorf said, as he looked at the jar, with Navi in it.

"Let her go, Ganondorf! You don't want her! You want me!" Link shouted, to Ganondorf. "Nah, I want her. If it means that you will tell me where the Princess is." said Ganondorf, still looking at the jar, with Navi in it. Ganondorf then, put the jar, with Navi in it, back in his pocket. "Navi! Let her go, Ganondorf!" shouted Link. "Nah, I don't think I'll be doing that, but I will if you tell me where Princess Zelda is." said Ganondorf. Link shook his head "no". "Alright, then." said Ganondorf. Ganondorf then, pulled out a roll of duct tape (they invented duct tape, OK?) and he ripped a piece off and he put the roll of duct tape away and he put the piece of duct tape across Link's mouth. He then, gently grabbed Link's chin and gently said, "I'll be back in an hour." He let go of Link's chin and he patted Link on the cheek. And Ganondorf left the room. He closed the squeaky door behind him and he locked it. Link tried to get out the muffled words, "I'll never tell you! Never!"

**Chapter 3: The Sheikah Boy**

"We're safe here, Princess." said Impa, to Zelda. "We'll be safe forever when Link opens the Door of Time. He'll save Hyrule." said Zelda, to Impa. "But why does this land still feel dark? Link should have opened the Door of Time by now. I wonder what's taking him so long..." said Impa, a little worried. "You don't think he got in trouble with Ganondorf, do you?" asked Zelda, worriedly. "No. No. He's the hero... he's fine..." said Impa, trying to sound reassuring. "Well, maybe we should go check the Temple of Time... to see if he's there..." said Zelda, a little worried. "And risk you getting caught by Ganondorf?!" Impa said, raising her voice. "I could wear a disguise." said Zelda. "A disguise... Hmm... that gives me an idea..." said Impa.

_**A few moments later...**_

"Do I look OK?" "Yes, you look fine." "I hate being a boy, but if it's to make sure Link's OK, I'll live with it. What's my name as a boy?" "Sheik." "Alright." said Sheik. Zelda's transformation to Sheik was, a blue ninja suit with the Sheikah symbol on it, which is an eye with what looks like a tear drop coming out from the bottom, and the lower half of Sheik's face was covered with bandages, blonde hair covered his one eye, and his other eye, that showed, was red, and Sheik wore a hat that looked like it was made out of bandages. "Come on, Impa, let's go find Link." said Sheik. "No, Sheik, I can't come with you because Ganondorf would find out that your the Princess and then, there would be more trouble. Just be careful, though, OK?" said Impa. "I will, Impa. I will." said Sheik, reassuringly.

Sheik then, left their hideout. Their hideout was an old brick building, far away from Hyrule Castle Town. Impa taught Sheik some ninja moves, so Sheik was able to jump very high in the air and come back down in a different spot. So, that's what Sheik did. He kept jumping high in the air and he'd come back down in a totally different spot. He was getting closer to Hyrule Castle Town.

Once Sheik got to the drawbridge, he noticed Link's little Kokiri sword and shield on the ground. Sheik gasped and ran toward Link's sword and shield. Sheik went down on his knees, and he picked up the sword and shield, he then said quietly to himself, "Link..." Sheik stood up with Link's sword and shield. Sheik then, made his way back to the hideout where Impa was. Sheik jumped in the air really high, and came back down, and he did that all the way to the hideout. Once Sheik got back to the hideout, he ran through the door yelling, "Impa! Impa!" Sheik was panting and in tears. "What is it, Princess?!" asked Impa, worriedly. "Link's... in trouble... with Ganondorf..." said Sheik, worriedly, trying to catch his breath.

"What?... No..." said Impa, worriedly. "We have to save him, Impa! We have to!" shouted Sheik, worriedly. Impa noticed Link's sword and shield in Sheik's hands and Impa said, "Alright, I have to find a disguise for myself. Wait, I have a shawl that I can use to cover my face. I forgot about it." Impa then, went to the white horse, that was hidden inside with the two Sheikahs, and pulled out a brown shawl and she put it on and she made it cover her face. Impa then said, "We have to leave the horse here, there's plenty of hay here for it. Ganondorf will recognize the horse and come after us if we rode it so we have to go on foot." Impa and Sheik, then left the hideout and walked, fast, across Hyrule Field, to get to Hyrule Castle Town.

**Chapter 4: Tell Me Where They Are!**

The squeaky door opened and Link was lying on the floor, sleeping. When Ganondorf walked in the room, he went up to the sleeping Link and kicked him in the stomach, which made Link wake up immediately and he did a muffled gasp. "Wake up!" shouted Ganondorf. Ganondorf noticed that the boy was awake. Ganondorf then, knelt down in front of Link and he grabbed Link's hair, on the front of his head, which made Link do a muffled grunt in pain, and he pulled Link into a sitting position. Ganondorf then, let go of Link's hair and he pulled off the duct tape, not quickly, but not slowly, either. Link then said, "Ow."

Ganondorf then asked, "So, will you tell me where they are?" "No, I'll never tell you because I don't know where they are!" said Link, raising his voice. Ganondorf then, grabbed Link's neck and he smacked Link's head on the wall. "Aahh!" yelled Link. Link began to cry a bit. "Aww. See? You are scared of me." said Ganondorf. "No! You just hurt my head!" shouted Link. "Yes, but you are also scared of me. I can see it in you." said Ganondorf, evilly. "No..." muttered Link. Ganondorf then, let go of Link's neck and Ganondorf grabbed Link's face, Ganondorf's entire hand went over Link's face, and Ganondorf stood up with Link in his hand. Link was screaming. And Ganondorf threw Link on the floor. Link landed yelling, "Ow!"

Ganondorf then, went over to Link and he put his foot on Link's chest, which made Link grunt in pain, and Ganondorf said, "Tell me, and I'll let you go, Little kid." Link then managed to say, "I can't tell you what I don't know..." Ganondorf then said, "OK, you asked for it, Little boy." Link then managed to say, "No..." Ganondorf then, took his foot off of Link and grabbed him by his shoulder and put him against the wall, this time, though, he didn't hit his head. Ganondorf then, took out a dagger. Link looked at the dagger with fear and he tried to say, "No... No..." Ganondorf then, sliced, slowly, down Link's chest, tearing the top of his tunic. Link screamed in pain. Ganondorf then said evilly, "Tell me, Little boy and I'll stop." Link was beginning to cry when he shouted, "Alright! Alright! I'll tell you." Ganondorf stopped slicing. Ganondorf then threatened, "That's a good boy. Now, tell me, where they are? Or your cute little face, won't be so cute, anymore." Ganondorf then, took away the dagger from the bleeding slice on Link's chest and put it up against Link's cheek. Link then managed to say, "They're... they're in Kakariko Village..." Ganondorf then took the dagger away from Link's cheek, which left some blood on it from the bloody dagger, and Ganondorf said, "Now, was that so hard, Little boy?"

Ganondorf then, let go of Link and he fell, hard, to the floor. When Link landed he said, "Oof." Ganondorf then said evilly, "Thank you for telling me, Link. Now, you're coming with me to get that Princess." "What?! You... you said you'd let me go if I told you..." said Link, worriedly. "Well, you see, Little Boy... I lied." said Ganondorf, evilly. "Let me go now, You bastard! I am of no use to you now!" shouted Link. Ganondorf then said evilly, "Oh... but you are, Linky boy... Heh heh heh... You are..."

**Chapter 5: Kakariko Village**

Ganondorf showed up at the peaceful village called "Kakariko Village", on his black horse. Once the villagers seen the evil Gerudo King, they all ran screaming. Ganondorf was holding a tan-coloured sack over his shoulder. He pulled out a large gun (they invented guns, OK?) and he pointed it at the people and he shouted, "Don't move! Everybody, freeze or I'll shoot!" The people, who didn't make it inside a building, were standing still, frozen with fear. Ganondorf then demanded, "Where's the Princess! Somebody, answer me, NOW!" A male villager replied, nervously with, "I don't know, Your Majesty. We haven't seen her here." "Oh, is that so?" said Ganondorf, evilly. Ganondorf then, shot the man and the man fell on his back. He wasn't dead, though. The villagers screamed, when the man fell on the ground. Ganondorf then said, "If you don't tell me, I'll kill your little hero." Ganondorf then, took the tan-coloured sack off of his shoulder and he sat it on his lap, he was still pointing the large gun at the villagers, and Ganondorf untied the sack and he reached in the sack and he pulled out Link by the collar of his tunic at the back. Link's wrists were tied together behind his back and his ankles were tied together, too. He was also gagged with a white rag over his mouth. Ganondorf held up Link and he put the gun to the side of his head. "Someone tell me now, or he dies. Then, you'll all die." Link was looking at the villagers with fear. The villagers were looking at each other with fear. They didn't know what to do...

_**Meanwhile where Sheik and Impa were...**_

"Impa, where do you think he'll be?" asked Sheik, to Impa. "I don't know, Sheik. Maybe we'll check at Kakariko Village. It's closest." said Impa, to Sheik. Sheik and Impa headed for Kakariko Village, in hopes of finding Link there...

_**Back in Kakariko Village...**_

"My patience is wearing, People. Tell me where the Princess is now, or your little hero will die." said Ganondorf, evilly, as he put the large gun closer to Link's head, which made Link squeeze his eyes shut. Ganondorf then, clicked the gun. The villagers gasped. "Alright then, you made your decision." Ganondorf was about to pull the trigger when he heard, "Link!" The villagers, Ganondorf, and Link, looked at the direction of where the voice was coming from. They saw a male Sheikah and a woman with a shawl covering her face coming through the entrance to Kakariko Village.

"Oh, so who might you two be?" asked Ganondorf, evilly. "I'm Sheik and this is my partner and very good friend, Aran." said Sheik. "Oh, so do you know this little boy?" asked Ganondorf, as he tapped Link's head with the large gun. "Yes." said Sheik. Sheik continued, "If you let him go, I'll take you to where the Princess is, but you have to let him go first." "You mean, she's not here? This little twerp said that she was here." said Ganondorf, confused, and starting to get a little angry. "She was, but she left. Link didn't know, please don't hurt him." said Sheik. Sheik then, winked at Link. Link then realized that Sheik was in fact, Zelda and Aran was Impa.

Sheik then said, "Just put Link down and the Princess will be yours." Ganondorf then, dropped Link on the ground. He landed with a muffled, "Oof." "Aran" then, went over to Link and pulled down the rag from his mouth and untied his wrists and ankles. She then, helped him up and she whispered to him, "Are you OK?" Link nodded. They then ran over to where Sheik was. Ganondorf then said evilly, "Alright, your hero is saved. Now, take me to the Princess Zelda." Sheik then said, "OK, here she is!" Sheik then crossed his arms in front of himself and the Triforce of Wisdom, that was on his hand, glowed and a flash of bright light came from Sheik and Ganondorf, the villagers, "Aran", and Link, looked away and shielded their eyes from the bright light.

When the bright light went away, everybody looked and what they saw was the beautiful Princess Zelda. "Here I am." said Zelda. "Aran" gasped. "Aran" then, took off her disguise to reveal Impa. "Hello, Princess. Hello, Impa." said Ganondorf. Ganondorf then, pointed the gun at Link again. He then hissed, "Did you know that they were disguised?!" "No! No, I swear!" shouted Link. "Your lying..." Ganondorf hissed. "He's not. He didn't know!" Zelda shouted, defending Link. "Alright, then." said Ganondorf. Ganondorf then, hopped down from the horse and walked over to the trio. He put the large gun away. Impa then quickly bent down and grabbed Link's little Kokiri sword and shield that were hidden in her shawl and she gave it to Link and he quickly said, "Thanks." and he jumped in front of Zelda, ready to protect her. "Back off, Ganondorf!" Link said firmly, to Ganondorf. "Oh, Little boy, do you really think that you can stop me? I already kidnapped you and I almost killed you. I would have, if it weren't for "Sheik" and "Aran" coming to the rescue. I can kill you, right now, Little boy." said Ganondorf, evilly, as he was still walking toward the trio. "Not before I kill you!" shouted Link. "Well, we'll just see about that." said Ganondorf, evilly. Ganondorf then, pulled out a sword of his own and without hesitant, he put his sword up in the air, and he brought it down on Link. Link put up his shield, blocking the attack. Ganondorf then, horizontally, vertically, and diagonally swung his sword at Link, but Link just blocked it with his shield. Link then, thrust his sword at Ganondorf and Ganondorf blocked the attack with his sword.

Ganondorf used his block attack, to lift Link and throw him on the ground. Link landed, saying, "Oof." Ganondorf then, brought his sword in the air, and brought it down on Link and Link used his sword to block the attack, since his shield flew out of his hand, when he landed on the ground. Link then kicked Ganondorf in his private area. Ganondorf yelled in pain and he dropped his sword and grabbed his business in pain. Link then, grabbed the evil Gerudo King's sword and he stabbed Ganondorf through the heart. Ganondorf screamed in pain and quickly fell back on the ground, dead. All of the villagers were cheering. Impa and Zelda ran over to Link and helped him up and they asked him if he was OK and he said, "Yes." The villagers ran over to him and hugged him and kissed him. The little girls in the village were lovestruck by him. They were squealing, "Aahh! Will you marry me?" But Link replied with, "Sorry, Ladies, but Zelda's my girl." Zelda then asked, shocked, "Really?" Link then said, "Yeah, I love you, Zelda. I have since the day I met you." Zelda then said, "I love you, too, Link. I have since the day I met you, too." They both kissed each other on the lips.

Link and Zelda stopped kissing and Link said, "Hold on a sec." Link then knelt down beside Ganondorf and pulled out Navi, who was still in the jar, out of Ganondorf's pocket. Navi was dying, from the lack of oxygen. Link quickly opened the lid of the jar and he gentlyshook the jar over his free hand and Navi fell out onto his hand. Link then, sat the jar down on the ground and he asked Navi, "Navi?... Are you OK? Please, be OK..." There was no answer. Link then, kissed Navi. She opened her tiny eyes and she said, "I'm OK, thanks, Link." Everybody cheered with joy as Link gently hugged Navi. Even the man that got shot was able to get up and join the villagers. The bullet hit his shoulder, he would make it, with some immediate medical attention.

The crowd cheered and they lived happily ever after.

_**The End**_

**A/N: I hope you liked it! ^_^ Please, review positively! I'll be uploading more stories soon! Ciao for now!**


End file.
